Troops
War and Magic provides a wide variety of troops '''for players to recruit, each having their own strengths and weaknesses which are used by Heroes for both PVP and PVE battles. Summary Troops can be recruited in the city for Food/Wood/Crystal/Gem or found in various places for special resources. Troops can be equipped on Heroes in a maximum of 5 stacks, each stack composed of similar troops. Each troop type has a Rank, Level, Type and various other Attributes/Stats. Note that Heroes have their own "preferred" troops which are indicated with a star, depending on their Hero Class. Troops in the city can be seen in the Rally Point in the city, grouped by heroes and reserves. Troops which are not used by heroes are '''Idle Troops which normaly do not take part in combat, but may be automatically equipped to replace hero armies garrisoning the city, in the special case where the city is attacked, heroes in garrison lose equipped stacks in battle and player is offline. Troops can be injured or killed in PVP and PVE battles. *Killed troops suffer permanent death resulting in the loss of those troops. Usually the only type of battle that kills units is PVP assault on cities, and only for the Attacking player. Rest of PVP battles in territories, mines, defending city in PVP assault as well as all PVE battles result in injured troops only. *Injured troops can be returned to the City to be healed in Hospital buildings up to the maximum capacity of the built hospital. Any troop injured when hospitals are full will be killed instead of being injured. Healing can also be done instantly in an Ancient Temple found on the World Map, but for a greater amount of resources than in the hospital. Troops require Food to survive, a game mechanic which is called Military Upkeep. The total number of resources required per hour is displayed in the City Hall Details section. A special buff called Waive Military Upkeep as well as Lord Equipment giving military upkeep reduction can help lower the consumption of food resources. If a player does not have enough Food resources to feed troops, troops will die. Rank There are 5''' ranks of troops from E-rank (lowest) to A-rank (highest). '''E-rank '''troops can be recruited in special buildings in the city - Stables, Monastery, Barracks, Range - using resources. Each of the 4 E-rank troops (Knight, Priestess, Guards, Crossbowmen) have a dedicated individual building in which recruitment is optimal, but E-rank troops can be recruited in another building with a 50% penalty e.g. if one can recruit max 100 Priestess in the Monastery with X resources, one can also recruit 50 Priestess in Stables/Barrack/Range with the same X resources (assuming buildings in the example are same level). '''D-rank to A-rank '''troops: * can be found at Mercenary Camps around the World Map, requiring '''Soul Stones, at most 10 times per day. * captured in battles with Monsters; chance of capture can be increased by visiting Totems before PVE battles. * recruited in the Void Gate building in the City for normal resources. Note that some can be recruited immediately after Void Gate is built while others require certain research which in turn may require a certain level of Academy. * won once per day as the last Online Reward in the airship near the center of the city * won in certain events such as the Ultimate Reward '''in Dragon Treasure event and Cerberus' Treasure event * recruited in the Void Gate during special '''Elite Recruitment event - no research is needed, but Soul Crystals (which can be gathered in PVE against monsters or bought) are required per recruited unit along with normal resources. Level The level of each troop is indicated with I, II, etc. and directly determines the level of their skills. E.g. Skeletal Warrior level IV has The Walking Dead skill at level IV giving +7 attack and +7 defense. Troop level can be upgraded for existing troops using the Rally Point building in the center of the city. Upgrading troops takes time and resources and requires that the city building used in recruiting that troop has been upgraded to certain level e.g. Stables needs to be at least level 10 to be able to recruit and upgrade level III E-rank troops (see City for recruitment statistical tables for each building type). Type There are 2 main types of troops: Melee and Ranged. * Melee - These troops must be within 1 square of the target to attack. * Ranged '- These troops can attack from anywhere on the map but they suffer a penalty (50%) if they attack outside their ATK Range figure (usually around 3 squares). Note that Sorcerer does not suffer a penalty for attacks outside of optimum range. The type of attack can be either '''Physical '''or '''Magical '''resulting in '''4 '''different types of troops: Physical Ranged, Physical Melee, Magical Ranged, Magical Melee. The following table presents all troops ordered by rank, type and some basic stats: *'LS Req = how much leadership occupies 1 stack of that troop in a hero's army. E.g. a hero with LS 15 can equip 5 troops that require LS 3 each or any other combination less than or equal to 15. *'Troop Prestige '= how many troops can be loaded in a stack in a hero's army. The maximum number of troops in a stack is equal to Hero Prestige multiplied by the Troop Prestige in this table. Higher Troop Prestige means more troops can be stacked. *'Troop Load' = how much resources can that troop carry when gathering from territories or mines. Highest load troops are rank E. *'Recruitment' = building name & additional requirements needed for recruitment or event names, in case troops can only be recruited in special events. Please note that some attributes such as Load in the table and others in the Stats section may vary depending on troop level, Hero specialties, runes, buffs or active Lord Equipment. * Require specific Research before being able to recruit them in Void Gate. ** Cannot be recruited from Void Gate unless Elite Recruitment event is on. May be found in other events such as Dragon Treasure and Cerberus' Treasure or donated by fellow alliance members (only if player has at least 1 unit to ask contributions). Skeletal Spearman appeared in Undead Tide expansion (April 2019) and could be preordered in the Undead Spear Event. Genies appeared in 2nd Anniversary Celebration (June 2019) and could be preordered in Magic Lamp Summoner Event. Mummies appeared and could be preordered in Revived Undead Event (August 2019). Stats Below is a chart for Troop assignments for Level III Troops for others to use as a reference point. Any other levels will be different in most areas. This chart is only truly relevant for a Hero with 395 prestige but can be adapted for use by anyone. Maximum troops are worked out by Hero Prestige x Troop Prestige. All damage figures were worked out WITHOUT taking the enemies defense stats or the troops bonuses into account in order to avoid complication. Category:PVE Category:PVP Category:Documentation Category:Player